


Hope in the Dark

by Butterfly_girl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Happy Birthday Ignis, I tried to write fluff but it didn't work out, It has a happy ending at least, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_girl/pseuds/Butterfly_girl
Summary: It's Ignis' birthday and he finally gets everything he ever wanted.





	Hope in the Dark

“Hi Iggy.”

Ignis didn’t need to be able to see the man standing on his doorstep to know who it was. He would recognise that voice anywhere, though it had been a while since he had last heard it. The sound of it made his heart leap in his chest with a feeling- a burst of happiness- that he hadn’t felt for such a long time. At one point in his life, a point not so very long ago, that voice had been so familiar to him. It had been the first thing he heard every morning, as he hung in that blissful state of partial awareness where he was never quite sure if things were real or not. Emerging from that state was the worst thing, Ignis had found, about his blindness. Waking in the morning and being unable to escape the all consuming darkness made things confusing and, without the voice of the man he loved whispering in his ear, he would have struggled to know whether he was awake or still dreaming. That voice had been the one to comfort him through it all. It had given him a sense of hope. 

He had always considered himself a strong person, someone who could hold it together even when things were difficult. But after Noct had been taken by the crystal, when he had honestly thought himself unable to keep going, this voice- the one that now filled the air around him like a beautiful, lost melody that he was all too eager to rediscover, had been the one thing that kept him going. Prompto had been the one thing that had kept him alive. 

“Long time no see…”

That voice was just as beautiful as Ignis remembered. Just like the man it belonged to.

“It’s good to hear that you haven’t lost your sense of humour.” 

“No wait…shit…I didn’t mean…I just…”

Ignis felt a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. He knew without having to see that Prompto would be fidgeting nervously with the wristband that he always wore and staring down at the floor, trying desperately to avoid eye contact. He knew all his habits. Every last one. Even after all these years, he could picture that familiar, faint blush rising in Prompto’s cheeks, like it always did when he was embarrassed. Ignis had always found him even more beautiful than usual when he blushed, and frequently delighted in telling him so, which- of course- only made his lover’s blushing cheeks burn even more brightly. He missed that sight. In fact, he missed Prompto. More than he would ever admit. 

Ignis sighed. It wasn’t that he was angry- not exactly anyway. The fact that they hadn’t seen each other for so many years hadn’t been anyone’s fault. They had just drifted apart. It was inevitable, he supposed, after the journey they had been on. After all they had been through together. 

After Noct had gone, and the unending darkness had descended on Eos, they had tried to stay together, tried to keep things as normal as possible. For a while, they had lived together in Lestallum, with Gladio and Iris nearby, but before long they had begun fighting, gradually ending up purposefully avoiding each other, coming up with excuses to spend more and more time apart. It wasn’t that Ignis’ love for Prompto had faded, nor, he was sure, Prompto’s love for him. It was just too painful for them both. Their relationship held too many memories. Too many things that they both needed to forget.

But now Prompto was here. Standing on his doorstep. Rambling aimlessly in that nervous way that Ignis had always found so endearing. Maybe there was hope. Maybe Prompto was missing Ignis just as much as Ignis missed him.

“It’s fine, Prompto. I know what you meant,” Ignis said softly, lifting his hand to gently touch the blonde’s face. 

He rarely wore his gloves now, finding the increased sensation helped compensate for his lack of vision. For a moment, a wave of sadness flooded through him and he felt tears prick painfully at the corner of his one remaining eye. His memories, the picture he had in his mind, of Prompto were from years ago. Time had passed. They had both grown older. They had changed. The sudden realisation that Ignis would never see Prompto’s face again, would never truly know what he looked like now, hurt more than he could have imagined and he found himself having to blink hard several times to stop the tears from making their way out of his eye and running down his cheek.

Ignis felt Prompto’s hand brush against his own and shivered slightly at the gentle touch. Prompto took his hand reassuringly in his own, lacing their fingers together, and pressed it against the side of his own face, lingering for a while until Ignis suddenly felt the warm tears running down the blonde’s cheek. They stood there for what seemed like an age, neither of them saying a word. They didn’t have to. This was enough. 

“Iggy, I…” Ignis moved a finger against Prompto’s lips, silencing him. The emotion in his voice as it trembled his name was too much for Ignis to bear. He cleared his throat, giving him time to think before he finally spoke.

“Prompto, I need to ask…what brings you to Lestallum? Obviously, I am always glad to have you here but…is there a reason for your visit?” Ignis was glad to hear his own voice sounding strong, betraying non of the emotion that had been threatening to overwhelm him since he had first encountered Prompto standing on his doorstep.

“Um…well, I…” Prompto let out a loud sniff. “I just miss you, Iggy. I miss you so much and I…I was wondering if maybe…if you felt the same…” Prompto’s voice trailed off, making his final words barely audible. 

More than ever, Ignis wanted to pull the blonde closer, wanted to envelope him in a comforting embrace, showering his face with kisses as he had done when they were together. Instead, he settled for placing a hand on Prompto’s shoulder and squeezing gently. He could feel Prompto shaking, presumably trying to hold back tears in the same way that Ignis had endeavoured to do a few moments earlier.

“Prompto- it’s been five years. Why now? Why today?”

“Well…today…isn’t it your birthday? Did you think I wouldn’t remember? I just…I needed to be with you today. I thought perhaps…you would want to see me too?” Prompto’s hand reached up to stroke Ignis’ face, tracing the edges of the scar that covered his left eye, his touch sending shivers of anticipation down Ignis’ spine and through every inch of his body. “I mean, if I was wrong…I can…go?”

“No.” Ignis had never been more certain about anything in his life. He grabbed both of Prompto’s hands firmly in his, pulling his lover closer until their foreheads were resting together and he could feel Prompto’s breath caressing his face. “Stay,” he whispered, dropping a gentle kiss on Prompto’s lips.

“I’m sorry,” he heard Prompto mutter. “I…I didn’t get you a present.”

Ignis let out a soft chuckle as he planted a kiss, firmer and more confident this time, on the end of Prompto’s freckled nose.

“My darling, how can you think that?” he said. “You are the only gift I could ever want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Ignis' birthday but didn't have much time.
> 
> This was written during a 30 minute train ride at 6am so sorry for any errors! I'll probably edit at some point.


End file.
